yet another random
by Destiney Hope
Summary: ALL RANDOMS CANCELLED UNTLL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

**yet more random **

**disclaimer : I dont own gf ok?**

**This is meant to make no sense and it is a parody if you dont like stop reading **

Chapter 1 : stuff that makes no sense

It was a beautiful day on Akillian everyone was snowed under and Rocket was trying to mutany Aarch .this was in Aarch's brand new house that he had bought so he could stay near his team.

" This will work " Rocket said and he randomly pulled a chainsaw out of nowhere and went off to kill Aarch but before he could get to the door Clamp got in his way so Rocket just cut off Clamps head and kept going humming _Barbie Girl_ to himself .

That was not the only thing going on Mei was looking at herself in the mirror as usual.

"I am so beautiful yes i am, yes I am" She cooed at her reflection

Suddenly metal Bleylock ran in and started singing to the mirror

_"I feel pretty oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and more and I Pity any girl that isn't me today "_

Then he started break dancing and fell out of the room and down the stairs crashing into mark and knocking him out of a window and off a cliff (yay)

Downstairs Ahito was on the couch and he watched as Mark crashed out of the window to his doom

" You didn't see anything" Bleylock said to him

" Whatever i dont really care about Mark no one does."

" Cool" And Bleylock left

Ahito went to stand up and suddenly Thran was there and Ahito was in his arms off the ground

" What are you doing???" Ahito asked

" What am _I _doing ? the question is what are you doing?" Thran said

" I was-" Ahito started

" You were about to stand up _by yourself_!" Thran cut across him " Then you could have got dizzy and fallen over and broken your arm and the pain would make you go into a coma and you would have _Died!_"

" Thran I really just need to go to the bathroom so could you please just out me down?"

" No!"

" Fine carry me then" Ahito said expecting Thran to put him down

" Ok" Thran said and he walked up the stairs to the bathroom where he set Ahito down at the door

" Are you sure you dont want to come in" Ahito said sarcastically . Thran made to get in

" Was being sarcastic Thran!" and he slammed the door

Thran boredly looked around an he saw Mei looking in a miror and singing the same song Bleylock had been but in a really out of tune voice and the mirror looked like it might crack

Yuki suddenly walked past with Micro-ice on a leash

" What are you doing?" Thran asked her

" I'm going to play fetch with Micro-ice" Yuki replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world and they left

" That was creepy " Thran said as Ahito walked out of the bathroom

" What was creepy ?" Ahito asked and was immediately off the ground and in Thrans arms

" Oh god you walked by yourself do you feel sick or dizzy or anything?" Thran changed the subject

" NO ! NOW SHUT UP!" Ahito yelled at Thran

" Oh god your shouting something must be wrong we have to go see Dame Simbai"

" There is _nothing _wrong with me !" Ahito said in a voice of forced calm

" we're going to see Simbai anyway!" Thran said

**Yuki and micro-ice**

Yuki threw the stick and Micro-ice came back with it like a good dog should

" I'm bored Yuki" Micro-ice moaned

" Too bad " Yuki said and she pretended to chuck the stick but she hid it behind her back and Micro-ice ran in the direction she would have thrown it

And Yuki went inside to fix herself a coffee

**With micro-ice**

" Gotta find that stick ,gotta find that stick gotta find that stick gotta find that stick GOTTA FIND THAT STICK!!!!!"

**Back with Yuki **

Yuki laughed to herself and she twirled the stick like a baton as she listened to Ahito's distressed cries of "There is nothing wrong with me"

Suddenly Tia ran into the room screaming like a banshee

" What ?" Yuki asked

" Mei is trying to make me go shopping with her and she's after you aswell so it's time to run"

" Tia, Yuki Its time for shopping!!" Mei called down the stairs and Yuki and Tia hid in a cupboard in the kitchen.

Mei walked in and started searching the cupboards and so Yuki and Tia were found and dragged off to the mall screaming all the way.

**With Rocket**

Rocket knocked on Aarch's door and waited ..... Nothing happened and so he knocked again still nothing and then Rocket had a brilliant idea he picked a axe and started chopping down teh door

" Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeres Johnny!!!" Rocket said as he broke through only to find clamp on the toilet , that sight was obviously to much for Rocket and he ran screaming back to his room to hide under the covers of his bed . But as he passed D'Joks room he saw ....

D'Jok playing charades with a chicken Rocket didn't even pause to ask for an explanation he just ran past and it wasn't till he was safely under his covers that he started to question D'Joks sanity.

**ok so that was the first chapter in weirdsville i need ideas to where to go so i need you to post comments with IDEAS . IF YOU FLAME ME I WILL FLAME YOU RIGHT BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BTW in the next chapter harris is going to dress like batman and simbais gonna take emo lessons off of sinedd**


	2. more random

**yet another random ch2**

**Disclaimer:dont own gf neva will**

**More stuff that makes no sense**

D'Jok was upset he had just lost at charades to a chicken! How could that happen? How could poultry beat a galactik football star at charades. D'Jok suddenly felt like roast chicken for dinner so he grabbed the chickens neck and dragged it down to the kitchen then he remembered he couldn't cook to save a life so he settled for breaking its wings and one of its legs instead.

It was at that point that Mark walked back in a little bloody from his fall off the side of the building but other wise fine ,but since D'Jok was still mad he lit Marks ugly afro on fire and it was hilariously funny to watch him run around for about ten minuets before he through himself out of the window into the ice water below because the house Aarch had bought was actually a castle that once belonged to the King of Akillian before he was mutinied by his nephew weird stuff.

Rocket finally got over the shock of Clamp on the toilet and got out fom under his bed and once again got back to trying to mutiny Aarch (see above paragraph) he came up with a plan he would put on his Artegor costume and seduce Aarch and them while he was talking to "Artegor" Rocket would rip off the mask and cut Aarch's head off with a chainsaw ,it was a completely full proof plan. He went to his closet to get the costume and was shocked to find a penguin putting on lipstick in his closet that was disturbing but he got the costume out and then found there was a coffee stain on it so he went to get it dry cleaned.

**somewhere on wambisia**

"Gotta find that stick gotta find that stick gotta find that stick ,wait you dont think maybe she tricked me ? Nah gottafindthatstick!"

He couldn't find the stick instead he came across a heard of llamas who all suddenly bowed to him like he was a king or something and Micro-ice liked that finnally he was away from a girlfriend who thought he was a dog .her over protective cousin her over protect_ed _cousin a vain Mei a clumsy Tia and everything else weird that went on with the Snow Kids that couldn't be explained unless you counted magic which wasn't possible right cause magic didn't exist

Somewhere in Harry Potter land every trace of magic disappeared and they all died cause no one believed in them.

**At the mall**

Tia and Yuki were busy planning an escape route to get away from Mei who had dragged them to every shop on Akillian and was contemplating getting a shuttle to Genisis to shop there. Tia and Yuki paled when they heard that plan .

" We have to run away from her" Yuki said then she realised that Tia wasn't there ,she was looking at the neon socks in the "Sock shop"

" What?" Tia asked and as she spun around she fell over thin air because she was very clumsy

" We have to run away from Mei or we're going to be stuck shopping for ever !"

" well I have a plan but first i have to get a pair of neon socks for my sock collection!"

" Ok get the socks"

**10 minuets and a lot of socks later**

" Ok here's the plan" Tia said to Yuki and suddenly she shouted " HEY MEI LOOK A DISTRACTION!!!"

" OH WHERE?" Mei said whipping her head from side to side looking for it when she turned to look for Tia and Yuki to ask where the distraction was they were gone "They have probably gone distraction hunting" she said to herself and went back to shopping.

Yuki and Tia ran back to Aarch's castle laughing at being able to trick Mei into thinking a distraction was about when really it had been a distraction to get away from her .Tia looked at her Neon socks again " I like socks " she said

" I wonder if Micro-ice is back yet?" Yuki said

**With Micro-ice**

"I AM NEVER GOING HOME EVER!!!"

and a llama brought him an iced tea with a slice of lemon in it which was nice of the llama since it only had three legs

" Dang" Micro-ice said to it " you look even more depressed than Ahito when Thran is being overprotective

the Llama yawned and fell asleep

" Ok your name is Ahito Llama" he said to it since it did the Ahito falling asleep tactic

" and you are Thran llama" He said to a llama who had broght a blanket over to the Ahito llama

" I don't need the real twins anymore I have you llamas" He said to the llamas who gave him the same look the twins always gave him ,the Ahito llama : _save me,_the Thran llama :_burn in hell _

**Back at clastle de Aarch**

" Thran there is nothing wrong with him !" Simbai said for about the billionth time but Thran wouldn't listen he just pulled out a gun and held it to Simbais face

" Is there anything wrong with my brother?" He asked again and this time Simbai gave the required answer

" Yes he's so ill that even standing up may kill him I recommend that he lies down at all times and must not overexert himself" Simbai said watching the gun closely

Ahito groaned to himself he was doomed and Thran was crazy

" He's groaning is he ok?" Thran asked

" Yeah hes fine probably a little tired of you being so overprotective of him"

" What was that!?" Thran said holding the gun up again

"HE'S GOING TO DIE IF HE DOESN'T REST!" Simbai screamed and then Thran picked up Ahito and left .

As they were leaving the room Thran said to Ahito " See Simbai said you were sick so your sick!"

" you realise she only said that because you held a gun to her face!" Ahito said as Thran put him down on his bed

" Stay put" Thran said as if Ahito hadn't said anything and he left .

Ahito sat for about a minuet wondering if Thran really had lost his mind and after Thrans footsteps were non-existent Ahito slowly stood up and walked over to his window .Looking down he saw a conveniently placed ladder just beneath it and without hesitating Ahito grabbed the ladder and shook it out so it went all the way to the ground ,then he climbed out and down to the ground which was really close to the edge of the cliff Mark had fallen off .But since this is Ahito he didn't fall or even stumble he just ran off into the woods at one side of the castle hoping like hell that Thran hadn't noticed his escape.

Thran hadn't.

Simbai sat with her head in her hands and groaned ,Thran had become impossible when it came to Ahito's health and was constantly saying Ahito was sick when it was really obvious that he wasn't.

" well well well looks like the calmest person here is losing her mind" a voice said from the doorway ,Simbai didn't even need to take her head out of her hands to know it was Sinedd and that he was sneering ,Sinedd liked sneering it was his second favourite passtime the first being annoying D'Jok obviously.

" What do you want Sinedd?" She asked very out of character like

" Nothing but i can make all this annoyance go away"

" REALLY !" Simbai yelled overexcited

" yes" Sinedd said " You Must become Emo"

" I Will " Simbai said

" Good we start lessons tomorrow " And Sinedd was gone in a puff of smog

" Great " Simbai said " whats an emo?"

It was at That point that Harris ran in dressed as batman and danced around for a bit before Simbai got annoyed and chucked him out of the window

**not as random as it could be but still! this is me it'll be better soon **


	3. heh

**Yet another random !!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own GF even if it would be awesome if i did .**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has ever reviewed my stories**

**this calles for over randomness and chocolate fountians!!**

3: when the story is like a bad tv show .

Yuki and Tia were nearing Aarch's castle it loomed up out of the trees adn just as they were nearing the front steps Tia had a fit of clumsiness and fell knocking Mark off the cliff he had just climbed up for the second time that day .

"Ooops " Tia said but neither she nor Yuki could be bothered helping him so thay just went inside to make hot chocolate and gossip about Marks ugly afro. (I mean come on an _afro ?_)

As they walked into the castle the famillar sensation of "what could possibly go wrong " came over them and they went about their business all the time saying how ugly Mark and his afro were .

.................................................................................................................................................................

Ahito ran ,he ran faster than he'd ever run before . He would have done anything to get away from Thran at this point including sprouting wings and flying even though that was not exactly possible. Finally he stopped running and looked around. It took him all of thirty seconds to realise he was completly lost .

At that moment Luur came out of the trees looking like a crazed murderer.

"You!" He said dramatically pointing at Ahito who looked behind him hoping there was someone else there that Luur was angry at

"Me?" Ahito asked really confused now . Why was Luur looking like he wanted to kill him ?

"Yes you!!!" Luur was getting angry now

"Why are you looking like you want to kill me ?" Ahito asked hoping like hell that that was the facial expression that the xenons wore no matter what and Luur wasn't trying to kill him.

"Because I do !" Luur said dramatically and then proceeded to through Ahito off a cliff (nothing like getting to the point) Ahito thankfully didn't die ,Mark acted like a pillow all that did happen was that Ahito was knocked out . Mark being the idiot that he was didn't call for help but ran off into the woods for no reason .

Suddenly Luur came back to his senses and realised he'd just thrown Ahito off a cliff and promptly went into hiding because he thought he'd killed Ahito .

................................................................................................................................................................

Thran very suddenly sat up , surprising everyone in the room ,he hadn't moved in about two hours he'd been so sucked into the movie they were watching " The Notebook" ( yes Thran is watching a love story) . He had the strangest feeling that Ahito had just fallen off a cliff .

Thran ran up the stairs to Ahitos room hoping to god that Ahito would still be in there in a better mood than before . He crashed through the door and saw that Ahito wasn't there and after doing a very fast check of the room which included opening all of the tiny drawers just to find Ahito was not there.

It was at this point that Thran looked out of the window and saw the very conviniently placed ladder . It took him about half a second the realise what had happened then he put on his best Darth Vader and yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly Metal Bleylock came in and in his Darth Vader voice yelled "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Then he left again.

It took Thran all of 1.4 seconds to be outside sprinting towards the forrest through the snow following the foot prints that were so obviously Ahitos.

It took Thran about an hour to find Ahito ,but when he did ,he picked him up gently but not gently enough because Ahito still winced even though he was unconscious. but what Ahito was really groaning about was the fact Thran had found him .

Thran ran back to the castle with Ahito still unconscious in his arms . Once inside Thran ran up to the medical room where Simbai was reciting some emo poetry for Sinedds emo class .

_"the silence closing around my head only icreased the bleeding in my heart ,_

_I cut myself again ,the blackness and silence taking over at last ."_She stopped and Looked at Thran and Ahito

"Cheerfull" Thran said sarcastically "Anyway can you help me Ahito is unconscious"

"OK fine " Simbai said with no emotion checking out Ahito . "He'll be ok just make sure when he wakes up he doesn't do to much"

"OK " Thran said formulating a plan of his own

About four hours later Ahito finally woke up and came face to face with Thran .

"Hi" He said hoping Thran was in a good mood ,no such luck

"What were you thinking ?!" Thran said "Going out by _yourself_ without me!"

Ahito opted to use complete and utter honesty at this point

"I was thinking about running away from you and your over protectiveness , but then Luur came out of nowhere and chucked me off a cliff but I'm ok cause I landed on Mark and his hair acted as a cushion but I did get knocked out "

" And you could have DIED!" Thran yelled the last word " But I have come up with a plan that will make things easier for the both of us" He pulled out a gun

"Woah I get into trouble once and now your going to shoot me !!!!" Ahito yelled

"What?....Oh no this is a shrinkafier"

"you've been hanging out with Clamp again haven't you?"

"Yes and he agrees that this is the best way . I'm going to shrink you back into your new born baby form , that way I can take care of you and you wont get into any trouble , it's a win win!" Thran said triumphantly

"WHAT NO IT'S NOT . COULDN'T YOU JUST GROUND ME OR SOMETHING!"

"No this idea is so much better " and before Ahito could even move Thran had shot him and in his place was a baby Ahito

It was at this moment that Sinedd made his smog filled appearance "HEY!" he yelled then he realised he wasn't in D'Jok room "sorry " he said and then vanished in a puff of smog.

Mei walked in "Was that Sinedd ?" She asked and then she saw baby Ahito "awwwwwwww he's so cute ,Thran i didn't know you had a kid and where's Ahito ?"

"Ahito........um....left.....to uh go .......surfing"

"On Akillian ?"

"No on wambisia he could be gone a while, weeks in fact "

"And your ok with this?"

"Yep why wouldn't I be?"

"I dont know ,but this babys so cute but not as cute as me "

Baby Ahito started Crying and Thran picked him up and then Ahito started crying louder untill Mei took him out of Thrans arms and almost immediately Baby Ahito stopped crying

"Hey finally a baby that likes me !" Mei said and then she handed Ahito back to Thran and left .

..............................................................................................................................................................................

D'Jok had never felt so alone it was the worst feeling ever and he never wanted to feel it again ,Mei had broken up with him and started dating a picture of herself, WTF!

He felt really bad and for no reason at all went into Rockets room and opened the cupboard . A penguin looked up at him and all of a sudden bells started and D'jok knew he'd fallen in love again and this time it was going to last the chicken had been one thing but penguin love was another and Mei was now forgotten about in D'joks mind now he had Mr Snowy the penguin.

,..................................................................................................................................................

Micro-ice was missing his friends and as he sat looking at the water that all the llamas were in he really wanted to go back . But he hadn't found the stick so he couldn't............................

Yuki looked at the stick she'd tricked Micro-ice with and suddenly she hated it , It was so brown and annoying she through it away................................

A stick hit Micro-ice on the head , he grabbed it and gasped as he saw it was the stick he needed to get home , He packed his things and ran back to Akillian through outer space don't ask how he did it ,Cause I don't know .

He opened the doors to the castle and yelled to everyone "I'M BACK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

D'jok walked out of Rockets room and said " You were gone ?"

"Yes i've been gone for two chapters and you didn't notice !"

"No " D'jok said, honestly he's not very bright apart from his hair . Just then a baby started crying and Thran came out of his room carring it .

"When did you have a baby ?" Micro-ice asked

"Earlier in the chapter " Thran said trying to get Baby Ahito to stop crying

" You know i'm getting bored being random all the time " Micro-ice said

"And so am I " A voice said from the Doorway and they all turned to see ............................. a 13 year old girl with brown hair midway down her back and blue eyes that were so obviously border line grey it was annoying . Wearing a pair of jeans a white tank top and bright pink socks .

" Who are you ,what are you doing in this story and why are you not wearing any shoes or a jumper we're on Akillian for crying out loud !"

" I'm Destiney Hope , I'm in this story cause I want to be and i couldn't be bothered putting on shoes or a jumper got it!"

" Yeah ok , why are you here?" Micro-ice asked

" Because I'M always surrounded by randomness and shit and I can't take it anymore I QUIT RANDOMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**nuf said **

**Oh well.**


End file.
